villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Lady Tremaine
' Lady Tremaine '''is an aristocrat and, after meeting the sea witch Ursula, a sorceress. Due to her ambition, she particpates in many villains wars, usually playing for whatever side is dominant. She is the "Wicked Stepmother" and main villain of the Disney animated film, ''Cinderella, continuing her villainous career in the film's sequels. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Inception into Frollo's Forces At some point during the first Villains War, Governer Ratcliffe recruits Tremaine and her daughters, Anastasia and Drizella, for the forces of Frollo. Though Tremaine cares little for Frollo's campaign, she sees joining him as a great opportunity for power and riches. She attends the first meeting of Frollo's organization along with Ratcliffe himself, Gaston, Kent Mansley, and Ruber. She witnesses Ruber making an attempt to kill Frollo and take the empire for himself, but calmly stands aside as Gaston subdues the disenchanted knight. Ruber flees, forming his own army. After this, Lady Tremaine rises through in Frollo's ranks, operating from her mansion. During her time in the faction, she develops an ill will toward Gaston, whom her daughters spend an inordinate amount of time with. She also develops a rivalry with Kent Mansley, a man as equally ambitious, treacherous, and backhanded as herself. Association with Ursula Lady Tremaine's fortunes turn when Frollo falls in love with a beautiful woman named Vanessa. The judge makes plans marry her and make her his queen. However, Lady Tremaine has her suspicions. Eavesdropping on Vanessa, she discovers that the beautiful maiden is actually Ursula, a sea witch with a plan to control Frollo. With Frollo as her puppet, Ursula plans to rule the world indirectly. When Ursula discovers Tremaine, the latter threatens to rat the sea-witch out. However, Ursula makes Lady Tremaine an offer that she cannot refuse: a magic wand and alliance in exchange for silence. Tremaine accepts Ursula's terms. Testing Her New Powers Lady Tremaine takes special precautions to keep her new powers a secret, due to the massive persecution Frollo has placed upon all magic-users. However, Kent Mansley suspects that she has become a sorceress, eagerly trying to prove his theory. Visiting Lady Tremaine's mansion, the corrupt CIA agent questions the aristocrat as she half-heartedly denies her new powers. However, Mansley sees through her lies and leaves to assemble an army for her arrest. Knowing that a battle will soon come to her front door steps, Lady Tremaine prepares to put her new skills to the test. The next day, as predicted, Kent Mansley arrives at Tremaine's mansion with a full army at his beck and call. However, proving to be a naturally talented sorceress, Lady Tremaine effortlessly deflects all the army's assaults. Her spells kill soldiers, drive back the main charges, and even destroy tanks and incoming missles. Eventually, Kent Mansley flees the battlefield, leaving his men to suffer the wrath of Lady Tremaine. Within moments, the entire army falls to Tremaine's might. Around the same time, Tremaine travels to Moonscar Island, as she senses it could be of use as a base. This arrival, however, ends up cut short; Miss Lenoir, administrator of the island, scorns Tremaine's presence and demands that the aristocrat leave. Tremaine instantly turns to her wand to defend herself, but Lenoir uses a voodoo doll to deflect Tremaine's attack. Lenoir summons an army of zombies to help her kill Tremaine; simultaneously, Lenoir changes into her true form, a were-cat. Tremaine, however, keeps her nerve, overwhelming the zombie army and vaporizes Lenoir. Tremaine then takes full control of the island's zombie army. Alliance with Maleficent and the Horned King Despite her great victory against Kent Mansley and his army, Lady Tremaine realizes Frollo himself will learn about her powers and take action. Acknowledging that she cannot defeat the full might of Frollo's empire, Lady Tremaine flees the country and travvels to the legendary Forbidden Mountain, where the Mistress of All Evil herself, Maleficent resides with the Horned King. Believing that serving both Maleficent, one of the most powerful magic-users in the world, and Frollo, who controls what is currently the most powerful army in the world, will be the safest and most profitable measure for her to take, she offers her services to both villains. Maleficent, sensing potential in Tremaine through her ambition and skills, accepts Tremaine's pledge. As Tremaine walks the line between both alliances, Ursula keeps Frollo ignorant of Tremaine's actions. Though Frollos suspects Tremaine's treachery, he is far too consumed with lust to notice. Meanwhile, Tremaine quickly becomes Maleficent's most trusted ally (the faerie has gradually lost trust in the Horned King) and her second-in-command. Return to Frollo and Defeat After the death of the Horned King, Maleficent allies herself with Frollo, bringing Tremaine back into contact with her old employer. In the power re-assignments that result from the alliance, Tremaine actually ranks higher in the alliance than her old enemy, Kent Mansley. Mansley, enraged, defects to Ruber's faction. Maleficent assigns Tremaine to protect the alliance's stronghold in Egypt. Rameses, one of Ruber's generals, attacks Egypt with Rothbart, a powerful wizard. As the two break through Maleficent's defenses, Tremaine transforms her cat, Lucifer, into an evil coachman. The coachman actually knocks Rameses off his chariot, though at the cost of falling off his own. Tremaine fires a spell at Rothbart, hoping to turn him into a toad. Rameses arrives just in time to save his ally, using his sword to reflect the spell back at Tremaine and her daughter, Drizella. After Ruber conquers the world, Tremaine and her daughter are turned into scullery maids. Their new employer: Kent Mansley. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Back for More Lady Tremaine's prospects are not lost. Though Mansley is her employer, Rameses, her defeater, actually has the terms of her contract. Thus, after Dr. Facilier returns Tremaine's wand to Anastasia, the aristocrat's daughter blackmails the pharaoh into releasing Tremaine. Lady Tremaine returns to Moonscar Island, resurrecting her zombie army once more. While living in luxury, she encounters Lena, the disciple of Miss Lenoir. As soon as Lena transforms into a were-cat before Tremaine's very eyes, Tremaine summons the demonic Sootinai. Sootinai drains the very life out of Lena, but Tremaine destroys him before he can cause further damage. Tremaine also sends out her daughter, Drizella, transformed into a monster, to eliminate the troublesome Jack Spicer. Drizella fails in her quest, but survives the battle. A New Ally Enraged over Maleficent's abandoning her after the first war, Lady Tremaine turns her loyalties to Skeletor. She provides the sorcerer with detailed descriptions of Maleficent's lair. Skeletor sends his second-in-command, Evil Lyn, to check out the territory. When Maleficent follows Lyn back to Snake Mountain, Tremaine encounters her once again. She gets a brief moment to mock Maleficent's naivete before the fairy retreats. Yet Tremaine also joins forces with Hordak and Queen Narissa, the former being Skeletor's mentor. When Skeletor emerges from his defeat at the Battle of the Forbidden Mountain, Lady Tremaine helps Hordak force him into servitude. New Plans and Allies Hordak sends Lady Tremaine into the CGI universe to deliver his "contingency plan" to Ansem, Seeker of Darkness. She uses her own magic to escape, finding Hordak and Narissa buried alive after a disastrous assault upon the Forbidden Mountains. She also encounters Queen Grimhilde, who asks for her beauty back. Lady Tremaine senses a powerful ally and complies. With her beauty restored, Grimhilde helps Tremaine unearth Narissa. The three evil stepmothers form a powerful new alliance. Disney Villains War Seizing the Throne Though she serves under Queen Grimhilde, Tremaine's lust for power knows no limits, and she soon began plotting against her monarch. Coming into possession of a powerful magic wand, Tremaine sets a trap for Grimhilde, leaking word to her of her own treason. When Grimhilde summons her to her court to explain herself, Tremaine reveals her weapon and casts a spell that transforms the Queen into a hideous hag. Grimhilde tries to flee, but Tremaine follows and summons a bolt of lightning that strikes a cliffside Grimhilde is standing on, sending her to her death. Little did Tremaine suspect that her murderous deed has been witnessed by Diablo, the raven pet of the evil fairy, Maleficent. After the raven follows Grimhilde's soul into the Underworld, where he witnesses the voodoo sorcerer, Doctor Facilier, rise to divinity after defeating Hades, god of the dead, Diablo flies to warn his master of what he has seen. Not wanting a potential rival aware of her powers just yet, Tremaine transforms Diablo into stone. A Final Stand Lady Tremaine fears for her throne, and thus calls in Lady Waltham to assist her. Waltham rejects Tremaine's offer. In haste, Tremaine murders Waltham. But Tremaine's fears are warranted, as Jafar attacks on behalf of Diablo's owner, Maleficent. Tremaine sics her guards upon Jafar, but he turns them into rabbits. When she tries to turn Jafar into a goose, he reflects the spell back at Lucifer. When she attempts the same attack again, only with a toad as the consequence of the spell, Jafar blocks the spell and turns both Tremaine and Drizella into toads. Category:Disney Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance Category:The Horned King's Alliance Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Lady Tremaine's Alliance Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Doctor Facilier's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:The Horned King Alliance from Animated Movie vs. T.V. Villains Category:The Cauldren Secrets Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Animated vs. Video Game Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Jafar and Frollo's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:The Horned King Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:Disney Villains War Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:CGI Villains Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Sorceress Category:Skeletor's Alliance in Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:The Horned King's and Lady Tremaine's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Animated VS Video Game Villains War Category:Hordak Alliance Category:Hades's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Dimensional Travelers